Just Dance 4
|succeeded by = }}Just Dance 4 is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth instalment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on October 2, 2012, with the Wii U version being released on November 18, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and the score is kept depending on the number of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific criteria and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Also, the dancers’ color schemes are no longer gradient. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Special Editions Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; ''Umbrella'' by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song, can be unlocked in-game. However, the Special Edition is only for the PAL Wii due to Umbrella being on the default tracklist for all other consoles. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its special additions and features as well as having the most exclusive Mashups. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once, while the fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC can switch dance routines in real-time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also can create custom choreographies on Puppet Master Modes and choose the next song. The Wii U controller allows light painting, which can be used for writing/drawing things on the screen for the other 4 players. It is also possible to display the lyrics on the gamepad. Also, 3 exclusive songs are included, ''Ain't No Other Man'', ''Domino'' and ''Want U Back'' in the Wii U version of the game. (Want U Back is a DLC on the other three consoles.) Covers Track List *'*' - Indicates that this song is covered. *P - This track is exclusive to the PAL region (Europe, Africa and Oceania). *N - This track is exclusive to the NTSC region (Americas and Asia). *S - Special edition on PAL Wii, the main list already on others *E - DLC on NTSC Wii, the main list already on others *C - Requires Cheetos code (only on NTSC Wii and Xbox 360) * W - This track is a Wii U exclusive. * D - This track is also featured in the demo version (Xbox 360 only). Removed Songs These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game but were later scrapped for unknown reasons. * (2014DLC) - This track later appeared on as downloadable content. * (DLC) - The track was removed, but it was later released as downloadable content. * (XDLC) - The track was meant to be released as downloadable content but was scrapped. * (RS) The track was replaced by another song, yet the routine remains the same. Alternate Modes *U - This routine can either be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or Ubisoft Club. *WP - This routine is exclusive to the Wii, Wii U and Playstation 3. *NW - This routine is not available on the Wii. Mashups Mashups are present in the game. *(W) - This Mashup is available only on the Wii U. *(PW) - This Mashup is available only on the PlayStation 3 and the Wii U. *(U) - This Mashup can be unlocked through the Mojo Wheel (On Wii) or Ubisoft Club. Removed Mashups Puppet Master Modes Puppet Master Modes ''were introduced in Just Dance 4 for the Wii U only. Here are the songs with this mode: Battles Just Sweat *(U) indicates that the workout must be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Downloadable Content All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. '''PLEASE NOTE THAT DLC ON WII WAS MADE UNAVAILABLE ON January 30, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED MARCH 30, 2018.' *NW - Available for Wii consoles in the'' NTSC region only *P - Available in the PAL region only *WXP - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only *WC - Only available in the store without using the code Trivia *The exemplary images in the DLC instruction manual show songs that were never made available for purchase in the game, like Alright, ''Katti Kalandal and Brand New Start. The first two were DLC in the previous game, whereas the latter is a code unlockable in this one. **Curiously, the Brand New Start ''cover in the DLC instruction manual uses the ''Jungle Drum dancer (Kids in America in the Xbox 360 version). * is the last game in a row to have a song by Britney Spears, as at least one song of hers is in every game in the main series except for and . *On the PlayStation 3 version, if there is DLC downloaded to the system, the scores won't be seen next to the dancer(s) like in the other consoles. They have to be seen through the leaderboard. *The effort ratings were removed in this game, and they have been absent from every game in the main series up until . *This is the first game in the main series where lyrics are highlighted on all consoles. The highlighting colour is usually the same as the coach's glove or the pictograms. **This is the second game in the franchise to not highlight lyrics after the singing person’s gender, like in (PS3), , and . It is preceded by . *Battle Mode was first introduced to the main series in this game. It would appear for the last time on . *On the NTSC box art, Umbrella and Moves Like Jagger have different colour schemes, but Umbrella's colour scheme is from the bridge when she turns golden. *On the PAL box art, Mr. Saxobeat has different colour schemes. *No Mashups in this game have gold moves. This is the only game in the series where they are omitted from that mode. *There are 33 total Mashups in the game. However, only the Wii U version holds all of them. The Wii and Xbox 360 versions have only 12 of them each, and the PS3 version has 24 of them. **A thirty-fourth Mashup (Istanbul (Not Constantinople) s Mashup) was planned to be in the game but got cut. * has the most original routines in the series. There are: **50 classic routines. **10 alternate routines. **16 brand new DLCs. *On the Wii U version of the game, there is a notification that will appear at the bottom-right corner of the song list saying that there are 64 Mojo levels. However, there are only 62 gifts on the Wii U version. ** On the rest of the consoles, its maximum level is 33. *Light painting and karaoke are not available while playing Puppet Master Modes. *In gameplay footage of the beta version, the pictogram bar has a flashing triangle where the pictograms fade, much like the previous three games. In the released version, it's replaced by a rectangle. *The Gold Move effect from and is used along with the sound effect from this game in the beta version. *The On Fire feature, which was used to give you more points if you get multiple "Perfect"s or "Good"s in a row, has been removed from the game. It has been absent from every game in the main series ever since. *The game files contain a video of various people from the development team dancing randomly and wearing various costume accessories. This video is formatted like other coach videos in the files. *On the title screen in the Xbox 360 version, the coach from Disturbia shows the pose that the player has to do (by raising his or her hand) to activate the menu control. *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' plays during the Credits. *If the player continues the song after pausing, it'll go on to the countdown starting with 3. The speed depends on the song's BPM. **The countdown was also used in , but with the countdown starting at 4 in both normal gameplay and Breakdown Mode. *The Wii U version s menu has a different Back button and loading icon. * The Wii version of is the last game in the series to run at 60fps in that console. All following games run at 30fps. * The game was supposed to have Medley, but it was removed for unknown reasons.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:MedleyJD4BetaProof.png * The Gold Move sound is not played on Wii Remotes; instead, they vibrate when a player correctly does a Gold Move. * The lyrics are closer to the edge on the Wii. * Starting with this game, the lyric lines are generally longer than in previous games. * is the first game to be available for 8th-gen consoles (Wii U). The previous three games were only available for 7th-gen consoles. * The Xbox 360 version of the game does not have a crown above the leader’s name. Instead, the leader will have gold arcs below their name and Kinect silhouette. * An Autodance will not be recorded when playing a DLC song. * As of January 31, 2019, downloadable tracks are no longer obtainable in the Wii version of the game due to the discontinuation of the Wii Shop Channel and Nintendo WFC Pay & Play services. The ability to add Wii Points has been removed on March 26, 2018. *When exiting back to the main menu during the gameplay, the current score will be saved. This also happens when restarting the song. The only way to avoid this is to completely turn off the game. *''Just Dance 4'' is the third game in the series to be nominated for Favorite Video Game at the Kids Choice Awards. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 4’s beta elements, see Just Dance 4/Beta Elements.'' Achievements For a full list of '' Just Dance 4’s achievements, see Just Dance 4 Achievements.'' Gallery Game Files JustDance4 officiallogo.png|Official logo tex1 128x128 7cdad4e2b34127b6 3.png|Logo JD4 Banner classic.png|Banner (Classic) JD4 banner sweat.png|Banner (Sweat) DifficultyMeter jd4.png|Difficulty meter tex1 512x512 edd7a89b33c79a5e 14.png|Wii menu banner background Tex1 48x48 5a04f9bb3ce7f10a 5.png|US save icon SJXE41222.png|Wii save banner In-Game Screenshots INEEDAFUNNYNAME.jpeg|Tutorial screen (Xbox 360) Is my body too DABoulicious for you.jpeg|Main menu (Xbox 360) Xbox 360 Song Selection.jpeg|Song selection menu (Xbox 360) jd4 menu wii,wu,ps3.jpg|Song selection menu (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-17-19.png|Solo tutorial Screenshot 2018-06-07-17-25-11.png|Duet tutorial Screenshot 2018-06-07-17-25-53.png|Dance Crew tutorial Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-09-07.png|Solo coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-16-21.png|Solo coach selection screen (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-23-40.png|Duet coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2018-06-07-17-22-56.png|Duet coach selection screen (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Screenshot 2018-06-06-18-35-19.png|Dance Crew coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2018-06-07-17-26-25.png|Dance Crew coach selection screen (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Screenshot 2018-06-06-18-38-26.png|Scoring screen (Xbox 360) Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-21-50.png|Scoring screen (Wii/Wii U/PS3) Behind the Scenes 10933726 537955579679755 7518499032162925887 n.jpg|''Cercavo Amore'' Screen Shot 2017-03-06 at 5.34.34 PM.png|''Disturbia'' Ytrewqrgth.png|''Funhouse'' Hyyt.png|''Good Feeling'' Hyht.png|''Never Gonna Give You Up VS. Moves Like Jagger'' 1394191 180330532157501 171570225 n.jpg|''Oath, ''Heavy Cross '', ''Brand New Start, Good Girl, and Some Catchin’ Up To Do Beta Elements just dance 4 beta menu.jpg|Beta menu Others Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-37-20-1.png|"OK" feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-37-20-2.png|"GOOD" feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-40-12-1.png|"X" feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-40-24-1-1.png|Missed Gold Move feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-48-58-1.png|"PERFECT" feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-19-55-55-1.png|Crown style on Wii, Wii U and PS3 Screenshot 2018-04-20-20-46-33-1.png|"YEAH!" feedback Screenshot 2018-04-20-20-47-46-1.png|The stars below the player s name Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-11-00-1.png|Starbar Screenshot 2018-06-05-23-09-45-1.png|Arcs intead of crown on Xbox 360 with Kinect silhouette s-l1600 (2).jpg Videos Just Dance 4- Launch Trailer US Just Dance 4- GamesCom 2012 Trailer -UK- Just Dance 4- Xbox 360 Trailer TV Launch Commercial Just Dance 4 Behind the Scenes - The Making of Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Song List (Wii U PAL) Just Dance 4 Menu Xbox 360 (complet) Just Sweat 4 Menu (Sweat) Just Dance 4 Credits (Wii) Others Pro Football Player Dance Off Just Dance 4 So You Think You Can Dance Tour - Behind the Scenes with Just Dance 4! References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 4 it:Just Dance 4 en:Just Dance 4 Kategori:Video games Kategori:Oyunlar Kategori:Ubisoft Kategori:Just Dance 4